


Make Love, Not Supper

by Canadiantardis



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, God theres so much fluff, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, These two are so soft I don't even know how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Patton and Virgil love each other very much.





	Make Love, Not Supper

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how they got so soft, but they wouldn't start fucking until halfway through the fic This was supposed to just be mindless sex

Virgil yawned, bored with the lecture. The professor droned on about the book the class all _clearly_ read, talking about points the class all _clearly_ never thought to look for when they did, and he just wanted class time to be finished. He felt his boyfriend jitter beside him and knew Patton wanted out just as badly. But rather than get bored, he got hyper. Knee bouncing a mile a minute, fingers playing with his papers and pencil, tapping out a nonsensical beat as he stared without listening to what the professor was talking about.

Finally, the professor looked at their watch and took a breath, and the entire classroom grew with noise to put away laptops, notebooks, and the scrape of chairs before the professor could even say class was dismissed.

Virgil took Patton’s hand once they packed their things and headed out of the classroom. Patton stretched tall, squeezing Virgil’s hand a bit before he slumped back down with a contented sigh.

“Let’s get a quick bite to eat.” Patton suggested. “I’m starving.”

“You didn’t skip lunch again, did you?” Virgil cast a glance at his boyfriend who suddenly found his feet to be very interesting. “Patton. How many-”

“I knoooww.” He cut off the lecture they had been through many times before. “But there was a test I didn’t study enough for and I was panicking and kinda forgot to go someplace where the lines weren’t packed and didn’t have enough time to stay in those lines without risking being _super_ late so I just…” He shrugged helplessly. “Didn’t.”

“Fine. But only for a snack. I’m making us supper tonight when we get back.” Virgil shook his head in defeat as Patton jumped happily and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you thank you thank you!”

“Yeah yeah.” Virgil felt his face heat up incredibly and glanced around to make sure no one was paying them any mind. “C’mon, the nearest café shouldn’t be too packed yet.”

He tugged his boyfriend along until he was being pulled along by the other skipping ahead.

The café was relatively new, having been made within the past couple years. Virgil and Patton had unofficially made it their go-to place for a quick bite, or a quick date between classes.

Roman stood behind the counter, talking animatedly with a customer as they waited for it to be called, Logan working on actually preparing it.

“-and I said – Oh, hang on.” Roman’s eyes snapped to Virgil and Patton and smiled at them. “I’ll be right with you! – Anyway, so I said ‘you can’t just wear whatever you want. You’ll clash with the entire cast!’ It took _hours_ to come up with a compromise.”

“I’m sure.” The customer sympathized before perking up at Logan calling their name. “Thanks!”

“Anytime.” Both Roman and Logan said in reply, one with a large grin and the other with a bored tone.

“Do you want the usual, gentlemen?” Roman asked as he turned his attention to Virgil and Patton by the register. “We do have a new item in stock just for pairs~ It’s quite good.”

“Ooh! What is it?” Patton enthused, looking at the menu behind Roman’s head.

“Oh, it’s these new pastries, well, not really pastries.” Roman moved over to the bakery selection, where the couple could see several pastries and dessert options, along with bottled drinks and small sandwiches. “They’re from Canada. Crazy right? Anyway, they have this like, chocolate-coconut crumbly base that’s heavenly by itself, but with a custard icing middle and topped with like, chocolate ganache. And the kicker, they’re absolutely huge! One of them is the size of my hand!”

“Oooh!” Patton turned on Virgil with puppy eyes that killed the man on sight.

“Sure, fine, whatever. Yeah, we’ll get that, and a large passionflower tea, and…” He gestured for Patton to choose a drink.

“A large strawberry lemonade, please!”

Roman typed in the orders and the amount was quickly displayed. Virgil paid for it today and the couple moved off to the side to let other customers order. They got the treat first before their drinks were prepared, and they sat down at a vacant table for two.

“Gosh this thing is ginormous!” Patton exclaimed quietly, looking at the treat from every angle he could. “This is enough to last me a day or something!”

“You’re still eating my supper tonight, Pat.” Virgil’s tone was threatening, but both knew the most he would do was give Pat the cold shoulder and silent treatment for a day before caving and apologizing for being mean.

“I know, I know. Still, share with me?” Patton lifted the treat between them, leaning forward. “Lady and the Tramp style?”

“God, you’re…” Virgil’s face grew warm again and he had to focus on not stuttering. “Fine!”

The two took a bite out of the treat at the same time, careful not to whack their heads against one another. It was a very tasty treat, though Patton was more vocal about it with his high-pitched hum. After the first bite, the two took turns eating it, passing it between them. Virgil got the last bite, smacking his lips together slightly.

“That was great! Canada’s been hiding this stuff from us?” Patton laughed, licking the chocolate from his fingers before wiping them on a napkin.

Virgil hummed in agreement, wiping his face with his own napkin.

“We have to get more later.” Patton continued, sipping from his lemonade.

“Yeah. It was, good.” Virgil stood up, grabbing the used napkins and pastry wrapper to throw away. They could drink and walk back home.

“Bye, Ro! Bye, Lo! See you at home!” Patton called to the two working behind the counter.

Only Roman responded with a wave, listening to the short customer in front of him, Logan between two whirring blenders to hear anything.

The two walked hand-in-hand with their drinks in their free hands. Virgil still had to let his drink cool so he used it more to warm up his hand while Patton was almost done with his by the time they got to the apartment. Patton gave Virgil his drink to hold as he fished his keys out of his backpack and unlocked the door.

Virgil entered with a relaxed sigh, slouching comfortably once the door was shut behind Patton. Neither had classes for the rest of the day, and they both worked more on the weekends unlike their roommates who only had the weekends off. They had the apartment to themselves until the café closed at close to 11 that evening.

“Wanna watch something?” Patton asked, taking their drinks and putting them on the coffee table as Virgil headed for the bathroom.

“Uh, sure. Nothing Disney though.” Virgil replied, smiling at the mock gasp of betrayal before he went to the bathroom.

When he left, he saw a movie just starting to play on the tv, with Patton leaning against a corner of one of the two couches they had. Virgil easily slipped in Patton’s arms, feeling Patton’s warmth pressed against his back.

They got through almost halfway through the movie before Virgil felt Patton no longer paying attention, a soft kiss on his neck before he felt teeth lightly graze the skin. Virgil hummed at the feeling, shutting his eyes automatically.

“Yes?” He asked when Patton took another nibble of his neck, straining his eye to see what his boyfriend wanted.

Patton, instead of answering, gave the skin between his teeth a suck and _oh_, a leg caught both of Virgil’s, gently pulling him flush against the other.

He couldn’t help but chuckle soundlessly, wondering how long his boyfriend had been waiting for some alone time. It wasn’t often they had the entire apartment to themselves until practically midnight, so sex without unwanted listeners was something of a special occasion.

“Can you keep your pants on until we get to bed?” Virgil asked, amused. He reached a hand over to awkwardly pet Patton’s hair, once he found it anyway.

The question finally got Patton to stop biting him like a newborn puppy teething, his lips smacking as he leaned over Virgil excitedly. Virgil chuckled again and got off the couch, Patton following like a shadow, never letting go of him. Every place Patton touched burned pleasantly.

They quickly padded over to their shared room, shutting the door with a click. Even if they knew their roommates wouldn’t be home for hours, neither wanted a repeat of the Roman Incident. As Logan said over and over, that was why they had houserules.

Arms encircled Virgil as lips attached themselves back onto his neck, kissing, nibbling, sucking on the skin that made him go weak in the knees. He couldn’t help but laugh softly, the breathless sound turning quickly into a soft moan as he exposed more of his neck to his boyfriend.

The hands around him slid up and down his sides, hiking and dropping his shirt in a familiar pattern as he reached up and over to knot his own hands into the soft curls. He felt Patton gently nudge him further into the room until his shins hit the bed. Only then did he turn around, freeing his neck from the other’s lips.

They didn’t make a show of getting undressed, even if Patton tried. He always did like foreplay more than the actual sex. Virgil paid a bit of attention as he also grabbed the condom and lube from the bedside drawer, slipping down onto the bed to continue watching as his boyfriend finally took off his boxers.

With a crook of his finger, Virgil had Patton loom over him, straddling his hips with practiced ease. He cupped his boyfriend’s face and pulled him down for a kiss, slow before it picked up steam. Patton took over the pace, hands working on the lube without spilling a drop on the slighter man. Virgil’s free hand took to keeping busy with Patton’s cock.

Patton shifted until Virgil couldn’t reach, shifting the slighter man’s legs apart to give him easy access, and with a soft smacking sound, the two pulled away. Without breaking eye contact, he slipped a finger in Virgil’s ass. There was a split second of tension at the intrusion that melted into pleasure. The lube hadn’t completely warmed up, adding to the split second tensing, but it wasn’t overwhelming.

He got himself comfortable before nodding for Patton to set the pace. Stretching him out wouldn’t take long, but he knew his boyfriend wanted to make sure both of them enjoyed themselves, so he was Logan levels of meticulous. Adding the second finger brought a hitched mewl from Virgil that Patton smiled like a sun at the sound. The sight only made the mewls louder.

It also helped that with the added digit, Patton was now able to push on the prostate and watch his normally reserved boyfriend come undone, a whining mess for him and him alone. Virgil swore he saw stars every time the fingers crooked inside him, pressing the bundle of nerves hard enough to get a reaction but not painfully so.

“Hurry up!” He whined, gripping the sheets in his hands to have them do something.

Patton laughed softly and leant forward to catch Virgil’s lips in his own, nibbling at his lower lip. He quickly added the third finger and Virgil fell into wordless whines.

The removal of the fingers brought a begging whine from the slighter man, his eyes shut tight to allow his other senses to work overdrive. He heard the condom wrapper rip open before Patton’s warmth shifted. A couple long seconds passed before the warmth returned and a slight pressure touched the entrance of Virgil’s ass.

“Ready?”

“Fuck me.”

Two things happened at the same time, much like every time Patton tops. He caught Virgil’s mouth with his own as he thrust forward. Virgil’s gasp was swallowed before it could even be aired, and he adjusted himself by wrapping his legs around Patton’s hips. Then Patton set the pace, slow and languid, to match their lips.

As he picked up speed, Virgil felt a slick hand wrap around his own cock and squeaked into his boyfriend’s mouth, every sound he wished to moan muffled by other lips. It was helpful when they made love knowing their roommates were asleep and they needed to be as quiet as possible, but when they were alone, Virgil just wanted to let the whole world know how _good_ Patton made him feel.

He pulled away from his lips as a sting of “fuck”s came out, feeling himself near the edge. “Fuck _me,_ I’m close. I’m _close.”_ He moaned, following Patton’s pace almost desperately.

“I got you, I got you.” Patton whispered, his voice strained.

His thrusts became choppier, more erratic and harder to keep pace with.

“Gosh, baby, come on.” Virgil could cry at how much he utterly loved this man and how even in the middle of making love, he wouldn’t utter a single expletive while Virgil himself swore like a sailor.

His thoughts blanked as he came with a loud moaning cry that could sound like his boyfriend’s name stretched out. Spunk shot out between them and only then did Virgil realize he hadn’t taken two condoms out, but the thought was shot away as his ass clamped down around Patton and added enough pressure to get the other man over the edge.

Silence overcame them with only their heavy panting breaking it, before Patton pulled out and sat up. Virgil, exhausted, could barely raise his head to watch Patton look at their stomachs and the sheets with a bemused expression.

He caught the giggle that escaped his boyfriend as he went to work cleaning up. Virgil was useless in the direct aftermath when he bottomed, to sensitive to move and bone-deep tired that left him unable to sit up without his boyfriend’s guiding hands.

Patton took off the condom and tied it before throwing it away, and grabbed the tissue box on top of the bedside table. He first cleaned the spunk off of them before cleaning the remaining lube from his fingers.

When he was done, he turned his attention to his spent boyfriend and the affection on his face was almost too much for the slighter man. You wouldn’t think the two had been high school sweethearts since junior year, with how easily Patton got Virgil to blush like everything between them was new and fresh.

“I love you.” Patton whispered, like he was sharing a precious secret, as he leant forward and cupped Virgil’s face with both hands. He leant even more forward to give him several chaste kisses, repeating the phrase after each smooch. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

A giggle bubbled up in Virgil’s throat as he tiredly wrapped his own hands in Patton’s hair. “I fucking love you too.” The words were tinged in the giggle. “Now let me sleep this off and then I’ll make supper when I wake up.”

Patton laughed quietly and nodded, all but flopping on top of Virgil and curling around him. It was warm enough to nap without blankets on, and neither seemed to care if they somehow did get cold. As the haze made by the two caught up to Virgil, he tangled his legs with Patton and held him close, with the single thought of _how did I get so lucky_ being the last think on his mind as sleep crept up on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I wanna write some Moxiety smut!  
Also Me: I have never written gay/2 dicks fucking ever, how the fuck-
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed! This was very fun to write!  
Oh yea, the treat talked about is Nanaimo Bars. And trust me when I say just thinking of them makes me salivate. And the Roman Incident was actually the time he brought over a semi-serious partner over and poor Patton came home early to find the two half-naked making out passionately on the couch.


End file.
